project13fandomcom-20200214-history
Quotes
"None of us asked for this, but here we are. Lets see what sort of trouble we can get into." - Captain Joel Pierce * "We never intended to win the war, we merely wanted to kill as many of you as possible." - Commander Jackson Deniz * "Between the four of you, 15 injured, thousands of credits worth of damage, over what?! A bet??!" - Admiral Collins "We try and keep ourselves busy." - Captain Joel Pierce. * "Sir, we can't seem to scan the object, what are your orders?" - Ops officer "Get out there and poke it with a stick." - Commander Jackson Deniz "Sir?" - Ops Officer "Shoot it , see if that gives us a wiggle!" - Lieutenant Daniel Olsa (Sudden blow to the hull) "Return fire, and damage report!" Commander Jackson Deniz (Captain falls into the bridge) "The fuck, Commander, you making friends again?" - Captain Joel Pierce *"Why isn't my ship going anywhere?" - Captain Joel Pierce "Sir, the anti-matter manifold conductor isn't registering, dead in space." Engineer "...what?" - Captain Joel Pierce "...someone unplugged the engine..." - engineer "Oh well, plug it back in then, problem solved!" - Captain Joel Pierce "..sir it's no..t...never mind give me an hour." – engineer *"You were ordered to hold back commander!" - Admiral Collins "Last time we followed CC's orders, we lost 6 dozen men!" - Joel Pierce "If you do NOT hold back, you will be put under court martial!" Admiral Collins "Then come find us Admiral." - Joel Pierce (removes communications headpiece) * "I would think you would once in awhile try and be diplomatic about these things." - Dr.Callum "They didn't send soldiers to be diplomatic, we're too honest." - Captain Pierce * "Friendly? I'm not here to be your friend Doctor, I'm here to keep you alive while you poke around in unknown space!" - Commander Deniz "All I am asking is for some civility!" - Dr. Callum "Deniz is being friendly, he hasn't shot you yet Doctor." - Captain Pierce * "Commander, I understand that when you punch people, they do what you want them to, I doubt the same method will work with that console." - Captain Pierce (Deniz Smiles) "It's working now." - Commander Deniz * "Commander, what the fuck have you done to my ship??!" - Captain Pierce "Should see the other ships!" - Commander Deniz "What other ships?"- Captain Pierce "Exactly!" - Commander Deniz * "Commander, did you just fire on a ship full of pilgrims?" - Captain Pierce "No, Olsa did, where are you when these things happen?" – Deniz * "Captain, there is a rodent running around the ship!" - Dr. Callum (A ferret runs across the bridge) "Deniz, get it off my bridge." - Captain Pierce (Deniz grabs The Dr.) "Sure thing, Airlock or torpedo tube?" - Deniz "Deniz, Archie, get Archie back into your quarters, fuck sake." - Captain Pierce * (Pierce opens door and see's Deniz smoking a cigarette covered in blood and a limp breathing body in the corner of the room) "Not only did he spill about the E.Matter, he also confessed to murder of several children." - Deniz "Took you 7 minutes to get that info?" - Pierce (Deniz takes a drag of his smoke and begins to walk out of the room) "No, 2 minutes for info, 5 minutes for me." - Deniz (Deniz walks out of the room) "I need a shower." - Deniz "It's not what you do that scares me but the fact you enjoyed it." – Pierce * "You let them live, you finally found that power of restraint." - Olsa (Building explodes) "Nope" – Borkov * "Captain, everyone of us would follow you into hell and back, but we will NOT follow you there!" - Olsa "The three of you followed me against all odds at the battle of Epsi10, but your refusing to go along this one with me??" - Captain Pierce "Sir, we will NOT dress up like posh pretties and play pleasantries at a party for diplomats, I mean seriously could you imagine what sort of trouble Deniz would get into?" - Borkov "I suppose we are meant to avoid interstellar war at the moment..." - Captain Pierce *"Over time I have learned to respect Commander Deniz, doesn't mean I like him, but when he is involved, victory is the only outcome." - Dr. Callum * "Captain, we got about 150 Corsac ships approaching." - comms officer "What in fuck sakes we going to do against that?" - Captain Pierce "Launch fighters sir?" - comms officer "Yep cause that'll turn the tide." - Olsa (Hail comes in) "Hey guys, thought I'd come join in the fun!" - Commander Deniz "Where the hell have you been Commander? Nice to know we have a Shuttle escort to rescue!" - Captain Pierce "Sir, there are over 200 ships following behind the Commander on sensors!" - comms officer (on comm screen) "Oh yeah, i brought some friends, we got this." - Commander Deniz "Where the fuck did you get a fleet? What the hell do you get up to??!!" - Captain Pierce * "Whoa, Borkov that was a bit unnecessary, could have just shot him in leg or arm!" - Deniz "I thought we weren't taking any chances, now there aren't any." - Borkov (Borkov collapses his gun) "Well he has a point, not much trouble he can cause with no head." - Dr.Callum "Doc, you telling me you actually backing him? I smack a warlord, you cry like a bitch over it." - Deniz (Olsa voice heard over comms faintly "Weren't we meant to take him alive?") "True, but he was a Doctor that was creating a super pathogen to kill off an entire species, I take it more personally." - Dr.Callum "Fuck you doc, just fuck you!" – Deniz